Terror
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: Xander runs into Doyle's lost sister, and falls for the Irish lass. What is the girl hiding in her past... XanderOther, WillowSpike, CordeliaDoyle, AngelOther Possible SpikeOther as well . AU with Male on Male later... coauthor


Chrimsen walked through the streets her arms

folded over her chest. Where was she? She knew why she

was here. She was supposed to be where her brother

was, she was supposed to be protected by them. to be

away from those. things. Her long red hair was blowing

in the wind the white streaks in her face. She shook

her head, this really didn't seem right. She was

supposed to be in LA, he had told her he was in LA.

Chrimsen was wearing a long black skirt, with black

knee high boots, and a green sweater, though it was

warm where she was right now.

The winds in the night howled past her, she could

hear things, whispers, creaking, growling. that was

new she didn't often hear growling. She could hear the

footsteps now coming at her. As something came at her

she ducked. The thing fell to the ground in front of

her. Chrimsen was on her feet quickly.

"So, my first day in the States, and I'm already

attacked." Chrimsen sighed, this would be fun. She

really needed this before she could find who she was

looking for. The vampire rose quickly the growling

grew louder.

"This can be done the easy way or the hard way."

She paused for a moment as the vampire raised it's

eyebrow; clearly amused that a girl was threatening

him."Easy is I dust you fast. 'ard is what you rough

me up a little then I dust you.. Either way you'll be

dead." She said as she shook her head. She just wanted

to find her brother.

The vampire moved in for the attack punching her

hard in the stomach, catching her off guard, she

pulled her leg up and tried kicking at him. The

vampire snarled but caught Chrimsen's bended knee, his

hand coming out to caress her face. Disgusted,

Chrimsen shoved the heel of her palm upward, hard

toward the vampire's nose.

While it did not have the right effect of killing

the vampire, the vampire's nose was broken and tears

were flooding his eyes, blinding him. Seeing her

opportunity, Chrimsen pulled out her stake and got

ready to ram the sharpened piece of wood into the

vampire's heart.

Much to her dismay though, she missed, and

instead staked it through the stomach. The thing

howled and grabbed her, picking her up by her throat.

"I'll enjoy watching you bleed to death." Chrimsen was

the first to notice the dark haired, dark eyed man

advancing on them. The vampire only noticed when the

sharp end of the stake came through his heart.

The vampire muttered "Shit." As he turned to dust.

Xander approached the Irish girl who had fallen down

since the thing holding her had dispersed into dust.

Xander offered a hand to the redhead. Chrimsen smiled

up at him taking his hand, accepting his help.

"Thanks. though I could 'ave done it meself.

Doesn't 'urt to 'ave 'elp though." She began to brush

off the particles of dust and ash that had slung to

her clothing after the vampire's convenient demise.

"No problem. I'm Xander." Xander proffered a smile

that was slightly amused. He had saved her from being.

. . well, whatever before being killed and she was

talking as though she could have gotten herself out of

that sticky situation. Maybe she could have? Who knew,

he certainly didn't, it wasn't like he knew her very

well.

"Chrimsen, I'm Chrimsen Doyle." She always thought

it polite to say ones full name, not that she was

really sure why or where that came from. She looked

the man up and down. He was attractive enough. Dark

hair brown eyes, muscles from what she could tell. He

was very sexy; definitely her type. but that's not why

she was here. She offered to shake his hand.

"Doyle. that sounds familiar. By the looks of how

well you were handling that guy you aren't the average

person." Xander offered a compliment. She was handling

him pretty well, until the whole throat grabbing thing

by the vampire. Something told Xander that the vampire

could have choked her to death or broken her neck

fairly easily.

"True, I'm not the average person. I'm looking for

me brother." She gave a poor attempt of a smile. She

didn't exactly like discussing her brother, he was

kind of a touchy subject. . . kind of. She would still

talk about him, if necessary. After all, she needed to

find him and being closed off about him didn't exactly

seem like the best way to locate him.

"Of course, the guy that works with Angel." Xander

smiled at the girl. She was beautiful; her long, lush

red hair had strange, thick white streaks. You

certainly didn't come by that often. Her hair was in

contrast with beautiful green eyes.

"You know where 'e is?" Chrimsen asked while

smiling happily. The Doyle's had been seperated for so

long, and here she was, with a chance to actually see

her brother again!

"I know he's in LA." Xander responded with a

friendly smile to return her grin. Doyle is in LA with

dead boy. . . I hope she can deal with him. Even after

all this separation time, Xander still didn't like

Angel. Then again, he didn't like Riley either.

"I knew that's where I was supposed to be. I wonder

why I'm 'ere instead." Chrimsen returned while deep in

thought. Why had she come here? What was the point,

what had gone wrong? She pondered all of the

possibilites while Xander looked at her,

Xander shrugged, "Whatever the reason, you're

here.We should go somewhere not in the open. I have to

get back to the gang. Would you like to come with me?"

He asked her as politely as possible, though despite

manners it was still slightly awkward.

Chrimsen nodded and followed him. "It wouldn't

'urt." She followed him, being more than careful to

watch her surroundings, she didn't want to be. . .

unaware of wherever the hell she was. It was always

good to get familiar with your location, right?

"Yeah, me and the gang won't bite. . . " Xander

paused for a minute and continued walking. "Or, at

least, most of us won't." Buffy had been spending an

awful lot of time with the 'chipped' vampire William

the Bloody, or Spike. Ever since he got 'chipped' he

couldn't fend for himself, Xander wanted to kill the

bastard for all of the past trouble he had caused, but

Buffy said he may have information on the commandos.

Chrimsen smiled. "Do I detect some bitterness?"

She inquired in a very teasing tone and manner. She

just wanted to find her brother, she just wanted for

everything to be a okay. Was that too much to ask for?

Xander sighed for a moment. Should he tell her?

Well, she was probably going to be meeting him anyway.

"Spike, a very bad vampire who has caused us a lot of

trouble, got 'chipped.' This 'chip' prevents him from

attacking human beings. Buffy and the rest of the gang

have been hanging out with him a lot recently. . . I

think we should get rid of him while we have the

chance. Buffy, however, says otherwise." Xander

groaned.

"Spike? As in William the Bloody?" She asked almost

shocked at the sound of this. "Buffy is who exactly?"

She inquired after a moment of so of a pause. William

the Bloody was with human beings? William the Bloody

was rendered defenseless by a 'chip?'

Xander shrugged, it was a long story. "Buffy is

the Slayer, the vampire Slayer. As to who she is,

well, I am unsure. Half the time I don't even think

that she knows who she is or what she wants." Xander

continued walking, his hands in his pockets. Stupid

vampires got Buffy's attention all the time. Pretty

soon they might be. . . Xander didn't even wanna think

about what the two of them could be doing in the

future.

"Doesn't sound like much of a slayer. Then I

suppose if he can't hurt anyone it is. . .okay. So is

this it?" She asked as the approached what looked like

an apartment building. She liked this guy she did, but

she wanted to get to her brother.

Xander nodded slightly. He wasn't sure whether he

agreed with her about Buffy or whether he should

defend Buffy. "She's really strong, and she's saved

the world on more than one occasion. However, it seems

that she has a soft spot for vampires who can't eat

people. She was involved with Angelus for a while, and

he was the one that broke it off, not her." He

explained and continued walking. "This is it. This is

Giles's place, Giles is Buffy's Watcher."

Chrimsen nodded, "Ok, looks nice enough." She

walked with him into the apartment, it looked nice.

The apartment before them was on the ground, thank

god, and not a complex. There was a little fountain

outside and most of the ground was brick made, as was

the apartment. Other than a few details, it looked

quite quaint and liveable. . . maybe even homey.

She edged closer to Xander out of nervousness at

the people staring at her. She smiled shyly at all of

the people. There was a petite blonde girl, very

pretty off in the corner next to a balding brown

haired man with glasses and a brown suit. There was a

red haired girl who was awfully pale who was browsing

through some occult novels while looking stuff up on

her laptop.

"Hey guys. I found treasure this time around."

Xander joked with a smile on his face. One to mostly

loosen Chrimsen up, who looked nervous and maybe even

shy. The dark haired young man just stood still in

front of Chrimsen who was practically using him like a

shield. She wasn't all that shy, but she could sense

power and mistrust coming off of the blonde.

"She's a demon." Buffy said after having been

uneasy for a while. She could sense it the demonic

power coming off of the girl. The Slayer's eyes

narrowed, then she sighed as though she were fed up.

Of course, Xander had been with Anya, Inca Mummy Girl,

the she mantis and Cordelia, all of which were demons.

Well, maybe not Cordelia, but she certainly behaved

like one. Buffy could just imagine Cordelia and a

chaos demon talking like old friends.

"I'm only part demon." Chrimsen said glaring

slightly at the slayer. She was not to be mistaken for

her mostly darker relatives. Chrimsen folded her arms

over her chest and stepped to where she was beside

Xander. That way she didn't look as shy or awkward.

"This is Chrimsen Doyle. She says she's related to

that guy that works with Angel." Xander introduced

her. He wasn't sure why Buffy was really on edge

tonight. Chrimsen was only part demon and Buffy was

already against her. Chrimsen was really no different

than Anya. . . maybe, . Right?

Willow smiled at the new comer and walked over to

offer her hand. "Hi, I'm Willow." she said a big smile

on her face. Xander had odd tastes indeed, and now he

was bringing home yet another demoness. She wondered

if Xander would grow to fancy her, like he did every

demonic girl? Oh, well, it didn't matter, she was long

since over him.(P)

Angel sighed, it was another sleepless day. The

nightmares of what he had done in the past consumed

him when he slumbered, so, he'd rather not sleep that

to see the atrocities that Angelus committed. Angel

pulled himself up from the bed and ran his hands down

his face; his dark brown eyes worn from lack of sleep

and his hair was more disheveled than usual. Angelus

had ruined everything. . . if it weren't for Angelus

he could be with.

No, he couldn't even think her name. It had been

nearly a year and he hadn't been able to get over her,

so, he just stopped saying her name. Stopped picturing

her in his mind, and stopped thinking about the

memories they shared. It was better to forget than to

dwell and drown in his misery. . . or, his increased

misery. The souled vampire shook his head and began

the seemingly long walk toward his dresser.

He pulled on a white silk shirt, some slacks,

business shoes and, of course, the long black leather

duster that was his trade mark of sorts. After getting

dressed, he embarked on the long journey across the

basement and up the stairs so he could be in the main

office area.

Doyle had passed out on the couch the night

before. He woke up groggily on the couch. He had been

celebrating last night for some reason he couldn't

quite remember this morning. He groaned as he opened

his eyes. There was no sunlight coming in really, so

there was no light in his eye, he needed coffee, good

coffee.

He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his dark

hair. He needed to go out and get coffee before

Cordelia came and made her own recycled coffee.

Cordelia, she certainly was an interesting woman. He

loved her so very much and every time he was around

her he found it easy to hide, from her at least. Doyle

knew that Angel could see it. He just didn't know how

to tell Cordelia. He was part demon. but any demon was

evil, she made it perfectly clear how she felt about

things of that nature.

Doyle saw Angel as he came out of his office.

"Hey, buddy, just come up from a peaceful night of

brooding?" Doyle joked with a tired, lop sided grin

across his awakening face.

Angel looked up at him a friendly smile on his

face. The souled vampire kept his smile up despite the

news he was going to give Doyle. "I've had more dreams

about. . . about when I was, shall we say, less

brooding. I haven't gotten a good day's sleep in a

while now," he sighed. "I don't know why they're

coming in so strong now, I could normally block them

out before." Angel didn't seem to like this, his

stomach was tight as though he had a bad feeling.

Doyle shrugged, "I imagine something is coming."

was all he said not sure how else to phrase that, or

what he was talking about really. "I think

that...Agh." Doyle stopped and clutched a hand to his

head. Angel kneeled beside his friend who was suddenly

doubling over in agony. It was another vision, no

doubt. The souled vampire looked slightly concerned

and asked in a soft tone, "Are you okay, Doyle?"

Sometimes the visions would cause more pain than they

should, he hoped Doyle would be okay. If not, there

was always the books to see what was wrong with the

partial demon and how to fix him.

Doyle groaned. "Sunnydale. we'll have visitors."

he got out. "Aspirin." was all he asked for. "Huge

demons and a bad slayer." Angel listened to his friend

and went toward the kitchen-esque area of the Angel

Offices. He opened up the cabinet and began rummaging

through the food until his fingers finally reached the

medicine bottles. He handed the bottle of aspirin to

the partial demon.

Then asked him with concern, "you mean, Buffy will

go evil?" He felt his stomach tighten again even

though it had just loosened up. This time, however, it

tightened worse than it had before. The sick feeling

of dread over whelmed him. Agh, what was wrong with

him? Buffy would never turn evil.

"Thanks." Doyle said and took poured some scotch,

his usual combination after a vision. Someone had been

familiar. someone he couldn't quite place. "Not evil.

she just isn't very open." Doyle shrugged. "There was

fighting. amongst friends, and I saw a glimpse of

Ireland." Doyle sat down and chewed on his lips. He

was perplexed, why would he see a glimpse of Ireland?

His visions had always been vague. . . but were they

going false on him?

Angel's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in deep

thought. Buffy and her friends would fight? He

wondered why. . . their fights normally consisted of

who was going to get the doughnuts that time around,

not big fight. At the doughnuts thought, a smile crept

up to his face, a slight feeling of remembrance and

belonging. He shoved it aside, god damn it, he was

supposed to be over her by now! "Well, knowing them,

it won't last long. They can be dramatic at times," he

offered a weak smile. "Ireland? Interesting, do you

think anything is happening there?"

"Not currently." Doyle said shaking his head. "We

should wait for the visitors. Wait and see what

happens."

Buffy hammered her fist into the vampire and

continued her conversation. "Like I said, once a

demon, always a demon. I don't think we should trust

Chrimsen, I mean, she is partially demonic, and

regardless of if she is the sister of Doyle's brother,

I don't think we should be so keen to trust." Buffy

grabbed the vampire up off the ground and rammed her

stake into him.

"But you haven't even given her a chance!" Xander

objected. It had been a week since Chrimsen had

arrived and though it was a short period of time,

Xander had become good friends with her. She could be

a little quiet and distant at times, but she was also

really funny. And for once, Xander had someone who

could match his witty sense of humor.

Spike glowered at her. Typical, he had helped her

kick Adam's ass and she was saying that he was of no

help at all and was still a blood thirsty demon.

"Right, Slayer, if what you say is true, why is the

Big Bad not gnawing on your neck right now?" He

snorted, ungrateful, prejudice bitch.

Chrimsen walked with Willow. She was an

interesting girl. She was cute, and sweet and nice.

Chrimsen smiled. Her hair was braided, and she was

wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt. She still was not

used to the California heat, but she found it hard to

break out of her habit of sweatshirts. She would need

to find her brother soon. That's why she had been sent

here. Why she left Ireland, and previous. didn't do

much good to dwell on that now. She had to get away

those demons would have killed her.

"So, you came straight from Ireland, escaping a big

evil?"

"That's about the story." Chrimsen replied with a

slightly bored tone. Talking about herself really

didn't matter, but she would

"Anything that you like here in California?" Willow

inquired, she knew that Xander had a crush on the

girl. Things like that did not get past best friends.

She wanted to see if Chrimsen was interested in Xander

or not. Xander knew that Willow liked Spike and he was

just adjusting to the idea. Spike and Buffy had always

been a possiblity, considering Buffy defended him and

seemed to have a thing for 'good' vampires. Now Willow

and Spike too. . . Not that Spike would want her

anyway, she was geeky and scrawny.

"It's nice I think. A little to industrial for my

tastes, but it isn't bad." She paused for a moment

while looking around. "So, Xander is single?" Chrimsen

decided to cut right to the chase. She had been

becoming good friends with the man. He was strong,

sexy, really very funny.

"Yeah, he's a catch." Willow responded with a sly

grin. It seemed that Chrimsen also was interested.

Hopefully, that was a good thing, considering that the

last couple of people Xander had been with only hurt

him.

Xander made it to Willow and Chrimsen and smiled.

"Who's a catch?" Xander asked with a slight pant after

having to hasten his stride to catch up with them.

"None of your business, Alexander Harris."


End file.
